


Black Box

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Does that count as double penetration?, M/M, Nearly fisting then fucking, Rimming, Sex Toys, virgin!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank really, really wants to get in Gerard’s pants, but mostly he really, really wants to lose his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Box

Frank had been trying really hard to get into Gerard’s pants, even before Gerard broke up with his girlfriend, but he always just laughed and pushed Frank away. Frank knew his friend was bi, and leaning more towards men in recent months, but he didn’t know why he always refused Frank’s advances.

Frank was also convinced that Gerard had sex toys, but he’d never been able to find them. Every time he tried to search his friend’s apartment, Gerard was right there, pulling him out of his bedroom. He always laughed while doing it, and told Frank he didn’t own any toys and Frank just had a wild imagination.

Frank huffed out a breath and leaned back in his seat. Class seemed to be taking forever to end. He thought about his friend more, trying to figure out what was putting Gerard off. It’s not like Frank was unattractive, Gerard even said he found him hot, but he’s never interested. _Maybe,_ he think, _it’s because I was seventeen and he thought it would be breaking the law. Whatever, I’m eighteen today and dammit, he will fuck me! I’m sick of being a fucking virgin!_

He grins to himself and waits for the bell to ring. He was going to skip his last two classes so he could make it to Gerard’s apartment before he got home. He had a spare key, given to him by Gerard, in case he ever needed a place to stay on short notice.

The bell finally rang and Frank stuffed his science book in his bag and bolted out of the classroom. He doesn’t even bother stopping by his locker as he heads for the front doors. Frank sprints the normally fifteen minute walk to the apartment, making it there in less than ten minutes. Fishing out the key from his backpack, he jammed it in the lock and turned, hearing the sweet sound of it clicking. He smiled and pushed the door open, locking it back behind him.

“Now to prepare myself for Gerard,” he said out loud. Frank ran into the bedroom and shut the door. He made sure the blinds were closed before tossing his bag next to the door and shrugging his blazer off. It dropped to the ground on top of his bag and Frank loosened his tie, slipping it over his head. He walked around the room as he unbuttoned his shirt. The clock on the nightstand said he had just over and hour before Gerard got home from college. “Plenty of time,” he smiled, tossing his shirt onto the pile of clothes. “Hmm… if I were Gerard, where would I hide sex toys?”

Frank kicked off his shoes before slipping off his pants and boxer briefs. He peeled his socks off and stood fully naked in the middle of his friend’s room. “Maybe under the bed?” he said, crouching down and lifting the cover.

Empty.

“How about in the nightstand?” He crawled over and slid the drawer open. “You’re kidding, right?” he huffed out, holding up a bottle of lube. “It’s not even flavored! How lame,” he sighed. He picked up a small box of condoms, all three still wrapped and connected in one strip.

Frank sat on the floor and frowned. He tore off one of the condoms and left it on the night stand before crawling over to the dresser and searching through the drawers.

Nothing.

“Damn,” he sighed again. “But maybe…”

Frank stood and ran to the closet, yanking open the door. There were some boxes on the top shelf which he had to stretch to reach. “A ha!” he smiled, opening the first box.

Pictures.

The second and third boxes were both art supplies. Frank frowned and looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes until Gerard got home.

“Shit,” he groaned and kicked a pile of clothes on the closet floor. “OW!” he yelped, rubbing his toe. He pulled a black wooden box out from under the pile. Flipping the latch up and opening it, he grinned. “I knew it!”

Inside the box was everything Frank needed. Handcuffs, a blindfold, two different kinds of vibrators, two bottles of lube and, “I fucking knew that bastard had cock rings!” he smiled to himself. “Ooh… he has three of them.”

Frank pulled out one of the two silicone rings, the third was plastic, and also grabbed out the green bottle of lube and the smaller vibrator. The lube said it was spearmint flavor and gave a tingling sensation.

The vibrator was a kind Frank had never used before. It was shaped almost like a thin, long egg and had a thin cord coming out of the bottom which was attached to a control panel. The panel had a dial with eight numbers around it. He switched it on and tested all the numbers. The first four seemed to be different types of vibration and the last four were the same vibration just different speeds.

“Perfect.” He took the items, including the handcuff, over to the bed and sat down. “Five minutes to get ready.” 

He’d been half hard since he opened the box and he slipped the ring over his dick, feeling it trap the blood and making him harder. He poured a small amount of lube on the vibrator and pressed it inside his ass, switching it on to the slowest setting. The lube tingled slightly, making him shiver. He fell back on the bed, head on the pillow, and cuffed his hands around the headboard just as the front door closed.

He heard Gerard drop his bag on the couch and walk further into the apartment. Frank bit his lip and moaned softly, shifting his hips on the bed.

“Frank?” Gerard’s voice called out. “Shouldn’t you be in scho…” he trailed off as the door opened wide.

Frank smirked when he saw Gerard’s face flush red and his jaw drop.

“Frank! What the fuck?!” Gerard gasped, slapping a hand over his eyes. “Why are you naked on my bed?” he asked, blindly making his way over.

“Well, I was kinda hoping it would turn you on,” Frank replied, watching Gerard come closer.

His knees hit the bed and he fell forward, throwing his free hand out. It found flesh. Flesh that shifted up when Frank moaned.

“Can you just…?” Frank whimpered. Gerard removed his hand from his eyes and saw he was grabbing his friend’s stomach, just below the navel. His fully erect dick just inches away from Gerard’s pinky. “Just a little lower?” Frank begged.

“No, Frank!” Gerard said, yanking his hand away. His face burned and he felt his pants tighten but he pushed the thought aside and reached for Frank’s wrists. “Fucking… How did you find this stuff?!” he asked, uncuffing his friend.

“You didn’t hide it very well,” Frank giggled. “And I knew you’d be kinky enough to own a cock ring. Or three.”

“Frank, seriously. I’m not having sex with you,” Gerard stated, turning off the vibrator. “Relax,” he said, gripping the cord and tugging gently.

Frank moaned and curled his toes when it was pulled out. “C’mon! I’m eighteen!” he whined.

“No, Frank,” Gerard said, turning away.

Frank sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist. “Please?” he begged, nibbling on Gerard’s ear. He rubbed his dick, still in the cock ring, against his friend’s back as he slid his hands down his stomach.

“How ‘bout I blow you? Then will you stop pestering me?” Gerard asked, breath hitching when Frank palmed him through his jeans.

Frank shook his head. “No, I want you dick in my ass,” he said, licking Gerard’s neck.

Gerard sighed and leaned his head back. “Fine, but,” he turned and held his finger up, cutting Frank’s victory dance short. “You have to promise me that if you don’t like it, it won’t change anything between us. We’ll still be friends, okay?”

“Awesome! No problem,” Frank smiled, lunging forward and kissing Gerard. “I already love you anyway, so it won’t change anything,” he said, pulling the older man towards him.

Gerard went willingly, kissing Frank fiercely. He shoved him down to the bed and yanked his own shirt off. Frank was unbuckling his belt and shoving at the top of his jeans. Gerard quickly opened them and pushed them off along with his boxers. “How long have you been here?” he asked, biting Frank’s collarbone.

“A-about an hour,” Frank gasped, pulling Gerard back up for a kiss. He reached down between their bodies and grabbed Gerard’s dick, stroking him quickly. “Fuck, your cock is huge! It’s gonna feel great,” he smiled.

“Turn over,” Gerard growled.

Frank did as he was told, laying flat on his stomach, legs spread, with Gerard hovering over him. His dick was aching for the pressure of the ring but he kept himself from humping the covers. He heard Gerard gasping and a warm hand stroked his back.

“When did you get this?” Gerard purred, gently rubbing the fresh tattoo. It was a jack-o-lantern set between Frank’s shoulder blades and it was still red around the edges.

“Last night, just as I turned eighteen,” Frank smiled. “But can we not talk about my ink? I kinda want you to fu-OH GOD!”

Gerard had run his tongue from behind Frank’s balls all the way to the base of his neck. “You like that?” he asked, licking Frank’s ear. Frank only nodded. “Good,” he smiled and slid back down the bed. “Ass up, Frankie,” he said, lifting the smaller at the waist.

Frank propped himself up on his knees, face in the pillow that smelled so much like Gerard. He whined deep in his throat as Gerard licked his ass again, focusing on the hole.

Gerard popped open the bottle of lube and smeared some on his fingers, coating them thoroughly. He slipped his middle finger inside Frank’s hole along with his tongue and heard his friend’s breath hitch.

Frank shivered when Gerard inserted a second finger and groaned when a third was put in. He shifted his hips back, fucking himself on the fingers and moaned.

“How many do you think you can handle?” Gerard asked, rubbing his pinky against the outside of Frank’s hole. He curled his fingers and Frank moaned again.

“F-four,” he whispered, breathing deeply.

Gerard nodded and kissed the base of Frank’s spine, slipping his pinky in.

“Ah!” Frank yelled. His thighs were shaking and he was fisting the pillow.

Gerard watched him for a minute, gently pressing his fingers in and pulling them out. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and smeared some on his cock. “Relax, Frankie,” he soothed him, holding his own cock at the base. He flattened his fingers and lined his dick up. “This might hurt a bit.”

Frank screamed as he slipped his dick inside. “Too much! I can’t-!” he yelped. He felt Gerard’s fingers sliding out until it was just his dick inside him. Frank was breathing heavily and his legs were threatening to give out on him. Gerard gripped his hips and held him up.

“Is that better?” he asked, rubbing Frank’s hips. Frank nodded and groaned as he pressed his ass back against Gerard’s hips. Gerard took his cue and pressed forward, thrusting in slowly.

Frank moaned softly, gripping the pillow tightly, and rocked his hips back to meet Gerard’s thrusts. Slow and gentle soon became quick and rough as Frank started shouting. “Harder! Fuck-fucking faster, Gerard!” he yelled. Gerard’s hips lost their rhythm a number of times but he never slowed down. The headboard knocked off the wall and Frank yelled out. “F-fuck Gee- more!” he yelled, slamming his hips back into Gerard’s.

Gerard growled softly, biting Frank’s shoulder and yanking his hips back. His thrusts stuttered as his orgasm hit him and he came in Frank’s ass. His moan was broken half way through and he pulled out, flipping Frank over.

Frank panted and pulled Gerard into a kiss. “Fuck me, that was-” He was cut off when Gerard slid down his body and slipped the cock ring off, taking his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Frank choked on his words when he came heavily in Gerard’s hot mouth.

Gerard pulled off slightly and swallowed, licking Frank’s cock clean. He smiled and wiped his mouth before kissing him again.

“Amazing,” Frank grinned, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck.

Gerard rolled off and lied next to Frank, slipping his arms around his waist. “I’m glad you thought so,” he said, nuzzling Frank’s neck.

“So,” Frank started, playing with Gerard’s fingers. “Can we do that again? Like soon?”

Gerard laughed softly, pushing his hair off his forehead. “Maybe we should eat first and tell your mom you’re staying the night?”


End file.
